


Someone To You

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I love writing lyric poems so here is one for Michael & Isabel
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Michael Guerin





	Someone To You

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing lyric poems so here is one for Michael & Isabel

Isabel:

When I’m feeling all alone  
You’re the only one  
My heart needs around.

With arms wide open  
I found the place to rest my head.

I don’t know where I’d be  
Without the rhythm of my heart  
A lifetime just ain’t enough to love you true.

*****

Michael:

I am falling (say my name)  
The pain that comes today  
Here I am, alone again.

In dreams I meet you in warm conversation  
Held so close you can’t let go.

I don’t wanna die or fade away  
Now who’d have thought someone like you could love me?  
You made me hope for something better and made me reach or something more.

*****

[Playlist:]

(Isabel)

Light Up the Sky- The Afters  
Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavigne  
Lie in the Sound- Trespassers William  
With Arms Wide Open- Creed  
Never Let Me Go- Florence & the Machine  
My Best Friend- Tim McGraw  
Breath Again- Toni Braxton  
Now That I Found You- Terri Clark

*****

(Michael)

Lie in the Sound-Trespassers William  
More than Life- Whitley  
She's All I Ever Had- Ricky Martin  
Sad, Beautiful, Tragic- Taylor Swift  
Wanted is Love- Phillip Phillips  
Someone to You- Banners  
Some Hearts- Carrie Underwood  
Music of My Heart- NSYNC, Gloria Estefan


End file.
